Silent Affection
by ChemicalReaction9
Summary: Samantha Rhodes is a quirky girl who works and lives in Haddonfield. One day an odd series of events lands Sam in Michael's company and even more insanity follows. M for language, violence, and possible adult content
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Halloween or Michael Myers. I do own Sam.

Samantha was walking down the sidewalk on her way home from work. Glancing down at her watch she noticed it was 6:43.

_Man! I'm getting hungry, but that's what I get for skipping lunch. I should've taken Andy up on his offer for dinner. _Sam thought while she walked.

Thunder rumbled over head and she looked up only to have a drop of water land square on her forehead. Before she knew it a full-blown rainstorm started up.

"Shit!"

She looked around for shelter until the storm passed. Her eyes landed on a rundown house that looked completely abandoned. Sam ran towards it, through the gate, and up to the porch. Maintaining some form of etiquette she knocked on the door before trying the doorknob. Surprisingly it was unlocked so she edged it open and slipped in.

Once inside, Sam dropped her messenger bag by the door. Her red hair was matted down by the amount of water in it and her bangs covered her gray eyes. Pushing her hair back, Sam looked around the room and took note of her surroundings. A thick layer of dust covered everything and made it look like nobody had lived there for ages. Boards covered the windows and blocked out what little light could be seen outside. The floorboards looked ancient and some stuck up unevenly from the rest. A flight of stairs could be seen leading up towards the second floor.

She stepped into the room and continued to look around. A few photographs could be seen but the faces in all of them were scratched out.

_That's odd. _

She went to pick one of the photos up when she thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, but when she looked up nothing was there.

_Okay… That's not freaky._

She turned around and was about to head back outside when a light caught her eye. She knew she shouldn't, but her curiosity got the better of her. She walked towards the light and found it was coming from what was once the living room area. A man in his late thirties was sitting in front of the fireplace trying to light some firewood with a flashlight next to him. He had messy hair and a five o'clock shadow.

"Fuck this shit." He said giving up on the fire.

She turned to leave once again but slammed into another guy. He was about a foot taller than she was and he had a dark look in his eyes. His hands grabbed her thin arms roughly and a malicious smile spread across his face.

"Um… C-can you let go of me?" Sam mumbled nervously.

He snorted in amusement. "Hey Paul, look at what we got here."

The other guy looked over and smirked. "Well now what's a little lady like you doing in a place like this." He said getting up.

"I-I just c-came in here…t-to get out of the rain." She stuttered out sensing that these two men weren't just making small talk. "I-I should really be going now. The rain's letting up." She tried to remove her arm from his grasp but it only got tighter.

"Now…now, why would you want to leave when we only just met."

"Listen I really need to leave…NOW!" She yelled and kneed the guy holding her where he would feel it most. As he doubled over she ran for the door but his buddy tackled her to the ground. They fell to the floor with him on top of her. She landed face down and tried to crawl towards the door but he had a firm hold on her ankle. He flipped her over and straddled her waist while holding her wrists above her head.

"Get off!" She yelled squirming under him.

"Keep it up girlie you're just gettin' me more excited."

His buddy walked over at that point in time and looked down at her. "Hey there, pretty lady time for some pay back." He said.

"Fuck you!" Sam snarled.

"Don't worry that's comin', but first let's have a little fun." He knelt down and started to fondle her breast through her shirt.

"Get off!" She screamed

The man that was on her waist backhanded her hard across the face. "Did we say you could talk bitch." She tasted the blood in her mouth and whimpered.

"That's right bitch." He laughed at her pain. She avoided eye contact with the man ontop of you as tears began to form.

"Hold her down, Franky." The one on top of you said as he stood and started to undo his belt, but that's as far as he got. A blade stabbed its way through his spine and blood began to flow from his mouth. He fell to the side revealing a near seven foot tall man in a mechanic's uniform and a dirty white mask. The man holding Sam down stood and began backing up.

The man in the mask stepped over her and advanced on him. Sam sat up and scurried over to the wall and sat with her back against it. Her chest heaved up and down as her brain attempted to think up some sort of plan as to what she should do. Sam's mind rushed in a thousand different directions, but she couldn't concentrate on a single thing.

Before she knew it she heard someone walk across the floor to her position. She looked up and found two black orbs staring down at her. She glanced over to the other man that was alive a few seconds ago and saw his throat slit and blood spilling onto the floor. Sam forced herself to swallow the bile that was working its way up her throat. She returned her gaze to the man in front of her and saw that his eyes had not moved from her. Using the wall for support Sam stood up keeping her eyes on his.

"Y-you're Michael Myers, aren't you?" Sam squeaked. The man nodded. Sam's eyes grew wider as she saw him raise his knife to roughly the same height as her head.

"Are…are you going to k-kill me?" she asked glancing between the masked man and the knife.

Sam saw him draw his arm back preparing to strike. Sam didn't move at all. She couldn't. Fear had caused every muscle in her body to freeze. New tears began to form in her eyes. She didn't try to hold them back; there was no point to it.

_Oh man oh man please don't kill me please don't kill too young please help someone anyone oh God not like this run dumb ass run too late oh God_

Michael drove the knife forward…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Halloween or Michael Myers. I do own Sam.

Michael had been expecting a scream, but all he heard was a sudden intake of air from the girl. Sam hesitantly glanced to her left and saw the blade of the knife inches away from her head stuck in the wall. She let out the air in her lungs and collapsed to the floor. Only just now had she realized that she had been holding her breath. She glanced up at Michael. "Y-you never answered my question." She said while trying to regain her breath.

Michael just stared down at the girl before roughly grabbing her hair and tugging her to her feet.

"Ahh… hey stop it! Let go!" Sam yelled clawing at his arm.

He pulled her towards the stairs and stopped before dragging her up them. He flipped the girl over his shoulder and began his trek up the stairs.

Sam began beating her fists against his back but he barely registered her attacks. The two reached the top of the stairs where Michael dropped her onto her feet and grabbed her hair again. Sam tried to pull against his grip but immediately realized that caused her more pain than before.

"Fuck! Could you at least let go of my hair." Michael turned to look at the girl before releasing her head and latching on to her wrist.

Much to Michael's surprise the girl stopped screaming and followed reluctantly behind him tugging at her wrist every so often but he just held on tighter. She had decided that her day had already been hectic enough and for the time being Myers didn't seem interested in killing her, so she just followed him, hoping he wouldn't change his mind.

Entering one of the rooms upstairs Michael threw the small girl onto the bed in the corner of the room. She watched him wearily as he crossed the room to the window and pulled the torn drapes closed. Michael glanced at Sam before he walked to the door.

"Hey! You're not leaving me here are you?" Sam jumped off the bed and walked towards the killer against her better judgement. When she reached him she put her hands on her hips and waited for an answer.

Michael reached down, threw Sam over his shoulder, and tossed her back onto the bed. When she made to get up again, Michael produced his knife and held it up in a threatening manner. Sam immediately sat down and eyed the knife. Michael walked to the door and glanced over his shoulder once more before leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Man, this sucks." She sighed.

Sam glanced around the room. The walls were faded and cracks could be seen in a few of the corners. An old rocking chair was in the corner. Sam spotted a teddy bear on the chair with one of its eyes missing. She got up and walked over to pick it up. Shaking off some of the dust she smiled at how adorable it was. She tucked it under her arm a brought it back to the bed and sat it next to herself as she laid back down. She decided to get comfortable while she was here and crossed her arms behind her head.

No one is going to know I'm even missing. I live alone and my only friends are the people I work with. …I really should have taken Andy up on his offer. Speaking of which…

"I'm **starving.**" Sam said out loud.

She hopped off the bed and tiptoed to the door. She eased the door open as quietly as she could and slipped into the hall. She sneaked to the stairs and looked down and found the room abandoned.

"He is making this too easy." Sam whispered. "Maybe a little too easy, but if I could just get onto the street I should be fine right?"

Sam remembered an article she read a few years ago on how Michael followed Laurie Strode all around Haddonfield and beyond until he finally killed her and his niece.

_Maybe it would be a better idea to get on his good side before trying to escape. Let's try the kitchen here first before pissing him off. _Sam thought as she stood at the top of the stairs.

Sam glided down the stairs to the room below and moved towards the kitchen she had seen from the living room. Once there she moved towards the fridge. Yanking it open she nearly vomited at the smell of spoiled milk and eggs. She didn't think the freezer would be any better but she chanced a look. She pulled the freezer open and screamed when a rat jumped onto her arm.

Tossing the creature from her arm, she covered her mouth realizing that if Michael were still here, he would have heard her scream. Crouching down in the corner, Sam listened intently for any noise.

Other than the rat she heard nothing and decided to check the cupboards for any food. Kneeling down in front of a cupboard Sam opened the first door but found nothing. She placed her hand on the counter for support to stand but her blood ran cold when a floorboard creaked behind her. She didn't dare turn around. She could hear him moving closer as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Suddenly a knife slammed into the countertop between Sam's fingers. She yelped and ripped her hand away from the knife.

She examined it but found nothing wrong. Sam finally mustered up enough courage to turn around and stand up still holding her hand. Michael gripped his knife with one hand and put the other on the counter top. Sam stood a little shaken in the middle of Michael's arms with the killer glaring down at her.

"Hi." Sam squeaked with a nervous smile. Michael continued to stare and said nothing. "I was just looking for some food." Almost as if on cue Sam's stomach grumbled. She looked up at the murderer with a shaky smile. "See."

Michael moved away and picked something up off the floor. She stared with interest as he stood and held out his hand.

"What is it?"

He tilted his hand allowing the rat to fall out. Michael held its tail to prevent it from falling to the floor again.

"Ewww! Gross, you want me to eat that!" He nodded. "By food I mean something edible like Cheerios or a cheeseburger. Hell, an apple would be fine. But you are not getting me to eat a filthy rat."

Michael tilted his head and forced the rat closer to the girl. She moved back even further before dodging to the side and moving past him.

"Never mind. I'll just go to sleep hungry. Maybe tomorrow I can explain it to you."

As she walked by Sam noticed that her bag was now on the couch. She grabbed it and put it on making her way to the stairs. Sam started up the stairs with Michael's eyes on her. She noticed Michael's eyes on her and sighed. As she moved up the stairs she mumbled under her breath some thing along the lines of "I would kill for McDonalds right now."

Sam walked down the hall and into "her" room. She flopped down onto the bed and tried to fall asleep, but it wasn't going to happen. She reached over to the teddy bear she picked up earlier. She rolled onto her side and held the bear close to her. Sam closed her eyes and after a few minutes she fell into a light sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Halloween or Michael Myers. I do own Sam.

Twenty minutes later Michael entered his house and looked around. He knew it was stupid to leave the girl alone, but she was asleep when he had left. Michael remembered the image of her curled up and with his old bear in her arms and felt the corners of his mouth curve upwards ever so slightly.

He walked upstairs to his room and saw she hadn't moved. He walked over and nudged her shoulder. She rolled over but didn't wake up. He nudged her again and this time her eyes fluttered open.

Sam shot up when she saw Michael standing over her. She was about to back away when a familiar scent hit her nose. A smile spread across her face as Michael tossed a McDonalds bag towards her.

She caught it and eagerly tore it open. Michael placed a bottle of water on the bedside table before going to sit down in the rocking chair to stare at Sam. He watched her lie down on her stomach and pull the burger from the bag. He continued to stare to see if she liked what he had gotten for her and to his relief her face lit up.

She immediately started on the double quarter pounder with cheese, ignoring Michael completely. She cleared half the burger in three bites, which was way too much to swallow at once. Her eyes bugged as she nearly choked, grabbing for her drink Sam tore off the cap and gulped down a quarter of the bottle. Sam inhaled and set the water back on the table. She remembered that Michael was watching her and turned to look. He had an amused look in his eyes, which struck a nerve with the small girl.

"What's so funny?" Sam said with a bit of annoyance.

Michael only stared and retained the amused look.

"You don't talk much do you?" The girl asked sitting up and turning towards the murderer. He shook his head and looked back at the girl. She tossed some fries into her mouth taking care not choke again.

"Why not?" This time she took a sip of her water. Michael didn't look like he was about to respond.

"All right, never mind that. Um…" Sam paused for a moment to form her question. She didn't want to get Michael mad, but she had to ask. "Am I going to be able to leave soon?"

Michael looked at her for a second then shook his head no.

"I was afraid of that." Sam said under her breath.

Michael saw her mood fall, but he didn't know how to make her happy again.

_Wait! Why do I want to make her happy? I shouldn't care if she's happy or miserable. _

_So…why do I want to make her happy?_

"Why are you keeping me here?" Michael looked up from his thoughts and stared at the girl.

Once again the girl seemed to notice that he wasn't going to answer. Instead he stood up and left the room closing the door as he did.

Why **am** I keeping her here? She should be dead, but she isn't. I was going to kill her earlier, but something about her… Michael thought as he moved down the hall.

Sam sat in her room and stared at the door while eating her burger. Sam quickly finished her food and laid back down on the bed to stare up at the ceiling.

About an hour later, Michael entered the room again. He stared down at Sam and she stared back. He walked around to the other side of the bed. Kicking off his shoes, he laid down on the bed facing Sam. The thin girl made to jump out of the bed only to have a strong arm wrap around her waist.

Sam immediately grabbed the edge of the bed and tried to pull herself out but Michael wasn't letting go. Sam released the edge of the bed and accepted her fate and decided she would try to get as comfortable as possible with a killer breathing against her neck.

She moved her hand around in front of her looking for what she had now dubbed "her" teddy bear. She tried to sit up as best she could to find it. Michael felt her movements and saw her searching for something so he released her waist, but kept his arm close to her.

"Where's my teddy bear?"

Her_ teddy bear? Last time I checked it was mine. _Michael thought.

Michael looked over on his side of the bed and saw that his old bear had fallen to the floor. He tapped the girl on the back because she was hanging off the side looking under the bed. She popped back up and Michael pointed to the ground on his side.

"What? You found it?" Michael nodded.

The girl waited expectantly but after a while of Michael just staring at her she furrowed her brow.

"You're not going to get it for me are you?" Michael shook his head.

"Jackass" she murmured as she climbed over Michael and looked over the side of the bed. He felt an odd sensation run through his body as she brushed by him but he quickly pushed it aside.

Sam didn't see her furry friend when she looked over the edge of Michael's side. She was about to turn and call Michael a liar when she saw a furry stump of a foot sticking out from under the bed. She leaned forward to reach the bear to the point where she was half hanging off the bed. She grabbed it and tried to push her self up but she was too far off the bed to get the proper leverage.

"Help me up." Michael wrapped his arm around her and easily lifted her up and placed her next to him. He watched curiously as Sam held the bear at arms length and examined it. She brushed off the dust and held the bear against her chest. Sam looked down at Michael who had laid his head back onto the pillow.

"Thanks...you know for earlier." Michael looked over at her curiously. She looked down at her teddy bear and played with the button it had for an eye. She glanced over at him. "Anyway good night." Sam said as she curled up with her bear and her back to Michael. She felt him replace his arm on her waist and while it was not welcome she didn't fight it this time.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I do not own Halloween or Michael Myers. I do own Sam._

The next morning Sam woke up to the sun shining in her face. Opening her eyes he noticed that Michael wasn't in the bed with her. She looked around and saw that he was sitting in the rocking chair watching her.

"You know that's creepy right? You just sitting there ***yawn*** watching me." Sam said while getting up and stretching.

To Sam's surprise Michael nodded. Sam started laughing; some thing about the situation just seemed funny to her and she felt that if she didn't laugh about something she would start crying. "You're such a weirdo." She said with a half-smile.

Michael looked a little pissed but Sam either didn't care or didn't notice. He did not enjoy being called a "weirdo" even if Sam was just being playful. She did seem happier than last night though. He stood up and walked to the door with Sam trailing behind him. He turned and looked at the girl behind him and pointed back at the bed. Sam followed his finger to where he was pointing at let out a disbelieving laugh.

"I'm not staying in here. I'm hungry and I've spent…" Sam glanced at her watch on her wrist. "…Nine and a half hours in this room. Can I at least get out of here?" Sam said motioning towards the room behind her.

Michael turned and walked out, leaving the door open. Sam quickly followed him out before he changed his mind. She scampered down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Michael was putting a grocery bag onto the counter.

"What'd you get?" Sam asked looking into the bag. She stuck her hand in and pulled out a box of Cheerios. "Can I have some?" Michael nodded.

Sam opened the box and one by one she tossed some Cheerios into her mouth. "You want some?" She asked offering him the box. He shook his head so Sam just shrugged and continued eating.

While she was doing that Michael was searching one of the drawers in the kitchen. He found what he was looking for and pulled out a knife sharpener. He picked up his knife and began dragging it along the sharpener. To Sam it sounded like nails on a chalkboard, but Michael didn't seem to mind.

Michael continued what he was doing until he was satisfied with the sharpness of the blade and replaced the sharpener in the drawer. He turned and noticed that Sam was no longer in the kitchen. He walked out of the kitchen to search the house, but he didn't think he was going to find her. He rounded the corner and stopped when he heard crunching coming from above him. He turned and saw the small girl sitting at the top of the stairs, the box of Cheerios still in her hands.

Sam looked up and met Michael's blank stare with a blank stare of her own. "What?" Michael didn't respond causing Sam to sigh and stand. "You're so weird." She said walking down the hall to her room.

Michael stared after her and tried to calm his nerves. He really didn't like being called weird. Judith had done that and look at what happened to her. That girl was going to have to stop saying that or she might not make it to Halloween.

_A/N: Yeah this one is short. Sorry 'bout that._


	5. Chapter 5

__

A/N: I do not own Halloween or Michael Myers. I do own Sam.

Michael had left two hours ago and he had locked all the doors. Sam, being the mischievous girl she was, decided to snoop around a bit while he was gone. Most of the doors were locked or led to an empty room, but the doors leading to bedrooms were not locked. In order to occupy herself, Sam tried to figure out whose bedroom was whose.

One bedroom contained a large king sized bed and a large wardrobe. This was clearly Michael's parents' room. The next room over had a full bed and a large vanity against one wall. Upon closer inspection Sam found blood in the cracks of the wood in the vanity. The blood most likely belonged to Judith. Sam left the room soon after finding the blood due to the unsettling feeling it caused in her stomach.

A nursery was located across the hall next to Michael's room. Laurie must have occupied this room. It was nice in here. The walls were covered in faded pink wallpaper. A mobile of cute farm animals hung over a crib covered in peeling paint.

The crib had been pushed into the corner and several toys littered the center of the room. For the most part they were toys that you would find in the average nursery. A rag doll with a clown face sat in the middle of the floor. The red lips of the clown were curved into a smile. Sam picked it up and decided to add it to her collection of toys.

Sam returned to Michael's room and tossed the clown next to the teddy bear. She moved to Michael's closet since she hadn't tried to open it yet. She tried to turn the knob only to find it locked.

"Typical." Sam whispered as she moved back to the bed.

Sam sighed and laid back so her legs were hanging off the bed. Sam closed her eyes and tried to think of something else to do. Sitting up, Sam pulled her bag towards herself. She rummaged around inside it for a second before pulling out her sketchpad. She grabbed a pencil out of one of the side pockets and rolled onto her stomach.

Sam flipped through her sketchbook and looked at each of her drawings. She turned to one of her more recent drawings. It was the image of a car crash drawn so that the viewer appeared in the back seat of one of the cars. A faceless male sat in the driver's seat with his arm hanging limply off to the side.

Sam looked at the image in front of her. The image represented the worst day of her life. She wasn't there but it was what she imagined it would look like. The memories of that day flashed back into her mind.

Sam remembered the policeman that came to her school and the long drive to the hospital. She had cried the whole way, not loud obnoxious crying just silent tears and a sob every so often. She remembered the doctor with the funny mask looking at her and telling her what had happened. She remembered collapsing and shaking while the policeman tried to calm her down. She must have fallen asleep at the hospital because she can't remember the rest of what happened that day.

Sam shook her head trying to rid herself of the memories of that day. She turned to a new page in her book. She wanted to draw something that made her happy but at the moment she couldn't think of anything.

She closed her eyes but this time she focused her thoughts elsewhere. She flashed back to the previous night. The image of Michael standing over her entered her mind. The moon had cast such an eerie glow over his mask, but only on the side facing the window the rest was covered in shadows. Sam opened her eyes and began sketching the figure that had saved her that night.

* * *

Michael entered his house well after nightfall. He had left the girl alone for several hours and expected her to be angry and hungry. He really didn't want to deal with any bullshit from her. He had been out all day exacting his revenge on Haddonfield and all he had to show for it was a blood covered knife and a headache.

He walked into the kitchen and washed his knife and hands clean and placed his knife back in the drawer. He made his way to his room not really caring if he woke up the girl; he just wanted to get to sleep.

He entered his room and saw the girl asleep with a pencil in her hand and a notebook open in front of her. He moved closer and saw that it was actually a sketchpad. Michael took the pencil from the girl's hand and placed it on the table next to the bed. He then picked up the sketchpad and examined it.

On the inside cover it read: "Property of Samantha Abigail Rhodes." It was a nice name that seemed to fit her. He flipped through the other pages. A lot of them seemed to be a little morbid in some way with skulls, tombstones, or blood decorating the pages. He stopped at a familiar face. It was almost like looking in the mirror, every detail was perfect.

Michael yawned and remembered how tired he was. He closed the book and placed it next to the pencil. He climbed onto the bed next to Samantha. He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. His eyes shot open as he felt the girl turn and move closer to him. At first he felt uneasy about it, but when he saw that she was still asleep, he decided it was best to just leave her alone. Michael draped his arm over her and she moved closer. He placed his head on the pillow again and fell asleep with a slight smirk playing across his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam snuggled closer into her warm pillow only to have it grunt.

_Wait a second... pillows don't grunt... Or move up and down._

Sam opened her eyes and looked up to see Michael staring down at her. His eyes were emotionless as usual. Sam met his gaze with her own. She had never noticed how dark his eyes were: they were borderline black. Sam found herself getting lost in the dark glow of the endless pools of his black eyes. Michael blinked causing Sam to snap out of her daze.

"When did you get back last night?" Sam asked wiggling back so she wasn't so close to him.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat up. Sam watched him as he looked off towards the walls seemingly in his own world.

Michael hated it when he fell asleep. He always had nightmares whenever he allowed himself to drift off, which is why he suffered from insomnia. Last night he dreamed of his parents. It started out fine, just old memories, but then quickly spiraled into a blood-fest as he brutally killed them.

He had loved his parents at one point, he just couldn't remember when.

"Michael…" The girl gently touched his arm. He turned to look at her. Her eyes held an emotion Michael had never seen directed at him before.

Sam was worried about Michael. He looked different from usual, almost like he was in a daze. She let her hand slip from his arm as he stood. He moved to the door then stopped and waited for her. She quickly got up and followed behind him.

He led her down the stairs and into the kitchen. More food was waiting for her, which she happily began eating. As usual Michael just watched her. When she was done she looked up at Michael who appeared to be staring through her.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked her captor. He continued to stare without any sign that he had heard her. Sam got up some courage and moved closer to the killer, who was acting stranger than usual. She touched his arm and asked him again if he was all right.

This time he grabbed her wrist in a vice like grip. Sam yelped and tried to pull away only to have Michael tighten his grip. Sam looked at Michael and saw that his eyes were filled with rage. She started to panic and pull harder on her wrist. Michael's free hand found her throat and with little effort raised her off the floor. Sam's panic turned to outright fear for her life.

He slammed her frail body against the wall behind her. His hand released her wrist and joined the other around her throat. He was crushing her neck preventing her from screaming or breathing. Sam's nails dug into Michael's wrist and her legs kicked out. Nothing seemed to effect him. Every move Sam made strained her now burning lungs.

"Michael…" Sam whispered as her arms fell to her sides and her legs stopped thrashing about.

Michael heard his name being called. The voice sounded so far away, but it was familiar. He tried to place the voice, but the name of its owner continued to elude him. He looked up into the face of the girl who he didn't recognize and yet at the same time he knew exactly who she was. She was pretty and her bright red hair matched her gray eyes nicely. Her eyes… They held fear and panic and at the same time they held sadness and concern. He had seen that look before.

_But where… _He thought._ I should know this person._

"Michael…"

_That voice again, it sounds so familiar. Why can't I remember? _

He forced himself to concentrate on the voice

_That voice… it almost sounds like Samantha. _

Suddenly everything rushed back to him as Michael released the girl and she fell to the floor.

Sam inhaled as best she could, while holding her bruised throat. The air burned her lungs and forced her to cough. She looked up at Michael. He looked confused, worried and sorry, but Sam didn't care. He had tried to kill her for absolutely no reason.

Michael reached down and tried to help her up, only to have his hand slapped away. With every breath she took in, Michael could hear Sam wheeze and then she would cough. He felt guilty for what he had done. He hadn't realized what he was doing until he let her go. He looked into her eyes hoping to see some sort of assurace that she understood that he lost control and that it wasn't his fault, but all he saw was the hatred that she had for him. Letting his head fall, Michael moved to the front of the house and opened the door. Without looking at her he went up the stairs and into his room.

Sam stood up still clutching her neck. As she moved to the open door, fresh air reached her lungs. Two days away from the world made her crave it even more. Without looking back she exited the Myers' residence and started down the sidewalk to her house not once looking back.

_A/N: Michael just pissed off Sam, that's bad. I wonder what will happen next. I'm not really sure myself. I know this one was a little short so I decided to be a nice author and give you an excerpt from the next chapter to make up for it. So here you go._

He stared at the girl as her blood poured from her fresh wound. He took a step backward to avoid the ever-growing pool of crimson liquid. He turned and walked away from the dead girl not giving her a second thought.

_A/N: That's all folks. See ya next time!_ :P


	7. Chapter 7

__

A/N: I do not own Halloween or Michael Myers. I do own Sam.

Sam arrived at her house and immediately went to her bathroom. She slipped off her clothes and turned on her shower. Before she stepped in, she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her neck was almost completely purple, but she understood that she was lucky.

Michael had been holding back when he choked her. If he wanted to he could have snapped her neck with ease, but he didn't. Sam thought back to the look Michael had when he saw her on the ground. He seemed truly sorry, but how could she forgive him.

Sam slid into the shower and let the hot water run over her. She was in desperate need of a shower after two days in Michael's dirty house. Sam stayed in the shower for nearly an hour before she exited. She pulled a fresh towel from the closet and moved to her bedroom. She put on a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top with a black cat face on it.

Sam walked out into the living room to get her bag when she realized she had left it at Michael's. She cursed herself for leaving it, but she had no intention of going to get it, at least not at the moment. She sat on the couch and turned on the television.

Elsewhere, Michael sat on his bed with his forehead resting on his fists. Sam had been so angry. It was hard to believe that someone that small could look so deadly. He needed something to take his mind off that girl. He charged down his stairs and out the back door, grabbing his knife as he left.

He moved silently through the alley in downtown Haddonfield. He had already slain a young boy who had attempted to sell him drugs, a woman dressed in skimpy clothing that didn't suit any one but a prostitute in late October, and a homeless man that smelled of urine. He had tried to avoid the houses but he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to stay away. What had started as a way to rid himself of that girl's presence had turned into an outright need for blood and none of his victims satisfied his bloodlust.

A young woman walked by a dark alley in Haddonfield. Her boyfriend had just dumped her and left her on the side of the road, forcing her to go the rest of the way home on foot. Her skirt ended at her mid thigh and provided little protection against the cold night air that whipped around her. She tugged her denim jacket closer to her frail body and breathed hot air into her hands to keep them warm. She passed another alley, taking no notice, at all, of the extra shadow that followed her every move. She even missed it when the shadow took the shape of a man behind her. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into the alley, where he pinned her to the wall. She tried to scream, but a large hand covered her mouth, stifling the scream before it left her throat. Pure fear overflowed in her eyes and only encouraged her attacker. He raised his butcher knife to the woman's stomach and drove the blade into her flesh, hearing the squish of ripping organs. Her screams turned to blood filled gurgles. He dragged the blade towards her sternum. When it caught on one of her ribs he yanked it upwards relishing the sound of the splintering bone. Her eyes rolled back and her head fell to the side. Michael pulled the knife from her torso and let the now useless body hit the ground.

He stared at the girl as her blood poured from her fresh wound. He took a step backward to avoid the ever-growing pool of crimson liquid. He turned and walked away from the dead girl not giving her a second thought.

Returning home Michael headed to his room for another sleepless night. Upon entering the now dismally empty room Michael noticed Sam's bag that she had left next to the bed. He crossed the room and picked it up, placing it next to himself on the bed. He opened the clasp and began looking through its contents. In the front pocket Michael found the girl's wallet. In it he found thirty-eight dollars, a business card for the tattoo parlor in town and a picture of a man with a little girl next to him. The girl resembled Samantha so he assumed the man was her father. Her sketchpad was buried in the main pocket along with two books. One looked like a mystery novel and the other an adventure.

Michael looked around the room. He usually didn't mind the silence but now it felt like it was surrounding and suffocating him. He caught a glimpse of a furry arm sticking out from behind the pillow on the bed. He reached over and pulled out the two toys Sam had collected.

Michael put everything in the bag and sat on his bed, just staring at it, wondering what to do. He saw the clown's face sticking out of the bag staring up at him. It bothered him so he stuffed it further into the bag. Michael sat in the deafening silence for a minute longer before he stood up. He grabbed the bag and exited his house. He moved through Haddonfield like a ghost as he approached Sam's house. He still hadn't decided exactly what he was going to do when he got there, but he needed to see her again.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Howdy folks, I'm back with another episode of Silent Affection. I just wanted to let all of you know that I might be even slower getting chapters out cuz school is starting up again and the beginning of the year is always the worst, so I'm gunna have to focus on school first and my stories second. _

_But enough about that here's chapter 8 of Silent Affection. :)_

* * *

Michael approached Samantha's house from the back. He easily picked the lock and slipped inside. He heard voices coming from a room toward the front of the house. He moved like a ghost making as little noise as possible. He quickly found himself in the living room. The television was on, which explained the voices he had heard. Samantha was lying on the couch, asleep.

Michael placed her bag against the couch before moving to stand over Sam's sleeping form. She was breathing slowly with her hair obscuring part of her face. He kneeled down so that he was closer to her. His hand moved of its own accord as he reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. As he moved her hair he revealed the black bruise that circled her neck. The sight of it made his stomach drop. He frowned as his mouth became dry and he felt like throwing up. He quickly ignored the feeling and instead concentrated on Sam.

He watched her sleeping face quietly for what seemed like hours to him. His hand rested on her cheek and his thumb moved back and forth, gently caressing her delicate skin. With his free hand he reached up and removed his mask so that he could look down at the girl without obstruction. He studied the way the moonlight reflected perfectly off her pale skin. And the way her small form rose and fell with perfect timing as she continued to dream. He moved his hand from her cheek to her chin shifting her just enough to see her face completely. He took in every one of her features from her almond shaped eyes to her thin nose and her perfect lips. Her lips held his gaze the longest before he moved closer and gently brushed his lips against hers. When Michael pulled away he could have sworn he saw the smallest hint of a smile but he decided that it was just a figment of his imagination.

He probably would have stayed there longer if it hadn't been for a small feline that jumped up on the arm of the couch. It sat there staring at him. Its glowing eyes giving away nothing. It suddenly leaped off the arm and landed on Sam before hopping onto the back of the couch. Sam let a groan escape her throat as she turned over and started to wake up. Michael cursed the cat for what it did rushed out of the room, nearly forgetting his mask, before Sam woke up completely.

Sam woke up slowly and saw her cat staring down at her. It meowed loudly as Sam scratched his head. She swung her legs off the couch and stood up quickly glancing at the clock seeing that it was just after 2 o'clock in the morning. She groaned again before shutting off the TV and moving to go upstairs but she tripped over something before she made it past the couch. She glanced down and saw that she knocked over her bag. She stared at it with a confused look before it registered in her mind how it could have gotten there.

"Michael," Sam called as she looked around her house. The only answer was her cat's meowing. She doubted that he would be so calm if Michael was in the house and posed her any harm so she decided to ignore him for the time being and follow her cat upstairs and get in her bed. Her last thought before she fell asleep again was of the man that saved her two nights ago.

______________________________________________________________________________

A blaring alarm woke Sam from her dreamless sleep at 7 o'clock. She looked up and glared at the defenseless clock radio before deciding to take pity on it and let it live for another day. She raised herself up off her stomach before realizing that it was Monday and that she had work. She moved her arms so that she flopped back down into her bed. Groaning she rolled off the edge of her mattress and swung her feet at the same time to catch herself before she hit the floor.

Sam staggered into the bathroom and started her shower before looking at herself in the mirror. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up straight so she could look at herself properly. Her neck wasn't as awful as she remembered it being, but there were ten clear bruises that showed where Michael's fingers had been.

"Damn." She said out loud to no one in particular when she realized she had nothing to cover up the bruise. She didn't have any make up to cover it because all she wore was mascara, eyeliner, and lip-gloss. She exited her bathroom and went over to her dresser. She dug through her winter shirts in hopes of finding a turtleneck or a scarf that could hide the bruise. She pulled a forest green turtle neck out and tossed it on her bed as she ran to go get in the shower. She didn't take long since she had already taken one the night before. Once dry she returned to her room and put on her underwear, followed by her jeans then her turtleneck. She looked in her full-length mirror and studied the top of her collar. She cursed when she saw that the bruise could still be seen above the collar.

Falling back onto her bed Sam decided that the best course of action was to call in sick. She rolled onto her stomach and crawled over to her bedside table that had her clock and phone sitting on top of it. She quickly dialed the number to the tattoo parlor in which she worked and listened to it ring.

On the third ring a gruff voice answered the phone, "Hello you've reached Venom Inc. Tattoos and Body Piercings. What can I do for ya?"

"Hey Andy, its Sam."

"Jesus Christ, girl where have you been?"

"Sorry, Boss, I've been sick." Sam responded and was actually thankful for her hoarse voice. It helped sell her story.

"Yeah, you sound awful." She could hear him chuckle. "Let me guess, you're not comin' in today, right?"

"I'm sorry about this, Boss. I just feel like shit."

"It's cool, you always come to work so I can ignore a few days off."

"Thanks Boss. I'll try to get back to work as soon as possible."

"Don't worry about it, just focus on getting better. We don't want you to be sick for your birthday." She heard him chuckle again.

"I don't think you have to worry about that it's not for another couple of weeks."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, later." Sam clicked the red off button and dropped the phone on the table. Hopping off the bed she walked over to her dresser and changed into something more comfortable. She pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie and went downstairs.

"Hey Ghost." Sam said as her cat ran past her on the stairs. The Egyptian Mau dashed into the kitchen and sat patiently waiting for his food. After dumping some into his bowl, Sam walked over to her cupboard and opened it. She pulled out a box of Cheerios and poured some into a bowl. Grabbing the bowl and leaving the box on the counter, she walked into the living room and slammed down onto the couch. She pulled her bag up onto the couch, which she hadn't moved from its place last night and opened the clasp. She pulled out the two stuffed toys that lay inside. The smile of the clown tugged at the corners of her lips. She set the dolls next to her and flipped on the television. The screen lit up and she saw that the news was on.

"Four found dead this morning. Investigators believe that this may be linked to the now infamous Michael Myers' slayings. At five o'clo-" Sam changed the channel before she heard more. The cereal in front of her suddenly lost his flavor. Setting it aside Sam flipped the channel to the cartoon station. She watched as Bugs Bunny danced across the screen with Yosemite Sam chasing close behind. Letting out a sigh she leaned back and prepared for a day of doing nothing.

* * *

_A/N: Hmm...first kiss and Sam wasn't even awake for it, pity. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter. R&R if you want. :)_


End file.
